101515 - Cobalt Mistake
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 16:32 -- 04:32 CC: Um, hi, your highness 04:32 AT: :| 04:33 AT: wat 04:33 AT: make it snappy im not in the mood for any waiting right now 04:34 CC: Ah shit, sorry to interrupt you 04:34 CC: excus emy language 04:34 CC: Please? 04:35 AT: :/ you're excused i guess 04:35 AT: what do you want 04:37 CC: I, uhh, wanted to say hi, I guess 04:37 CC: Be amicable and all that 04:37 AT: i guess i didn't say no last time 04:37 AT: mm 04:37 AT: well hello 04:37 AT: you've said it 04:37 AT: anything else? 04:38 CC: How are you? 04:39 CC: Uhh, I guess I, uhh, buzz 04:39 CC: I also wanted to say that 04:40 AT: ugh :T if you must 04:40 AT: im just dand yif you couldnt tell 04:40 AT: except for little PRANKS OMEONE PULLED 04:42 CC: Did I offend you, your majesty? 04:42 CC: I swear, I know nothing of any pranks 04:43 AT: tht soounds pretty suspiciious 04:43 AT: but knowing you 04:43 AT: you wouldnt 04:43 AT: :| 04:43 CC: I wouldn't dare do something so callous to one of your supreme stature 04:43 CC: I swear on my blood 04:43 AT: oh good because if you were related to this i just might spill it 04:44 AT: theres only one heiress and thats me i guess that isnt clear enough on the fucking planet 04:47 CC: Another heiress? 04:47 CC: How is that possible? 04:47 AT: its NOT 04:47 AT: re:prank 04:47 AT: and im really not okay with being made to think there is 04:47 CC: Ah, right, of course, silly me 04:48 AT: im squinting at the screen 04:48 AT: that sounds like someone thatd turn traitor 04:49 CC: Me? 04:50 CC: Your majesty, I would never 04:50 AT: dont see anyone else in this memo 04:50 AT: u sure 04:50 CC: I couldn't so much as entertain the thought 04:50 AT: mhm 04:50 CC: My lusus 04:50 CC: She raised me 04:50 CC: Solely for your service 04:50 AT: becuase trolls always bow down before the fuschia but ohman if they actually have any LOYALTY to one 04:50 AT: no she raised you for service to the EMPRESS 04:50 AT: thats not me yet 04:51 AT: that will probably never be me 04:51 AT: you see what i mean about loyalty???? 04:51 AT: its all blood ITS ALWAYS BLOOD 04:51 AT: its never oh hey maybe i like tht person 04:51 AT: fucking damn the rebels at least have dignity 04:55 CC: I swear I'm not a rebel 04:56 CC: I wasp raised to serve royalty okay, i kinda can't help it 04:56 CC: But I'm not serving the empress or anything 04:56 CC: I doubt I'd get the chance' 04:56 AT: no youre not a rebel because like i said THEY tend to have DIGINITY unlike the rest of troll society 04:56 CC: Also, she kinda scares me 04:56 AT: everyone serves the empress eventually 04:56 CC: And you're kinda scaring me 04:57 AT: good 04:57 AT: ugh no i guess 04:57 AT: not good 04:57 AT: UGH I DONT CARE 04:57 CC: ...i'm getting culled aren't I 04:57 AT: this entire planet is fucked this empire is fucked and im not even going to live to see it!!! 04:57 AT: NO 04:57 AT: I HATE CULLING 04:57 CC: I'm so getting culled 04:59 AT: ugh even the low castes you know why they rebelled?? because highbloods treat them like shit 04:59 AT: because of culling 04:59 AT: because trolls get killed for their FUCKING CLOTHES 04:59 AT: this is dummb this is all dumb no one should have to die especially not for anyhting so STUPID 05:00 AT: if anything just reeducation 05:00 AT: damn 05:03 CC: Uhh, buzz 05:03 AT: if youre just gonna pun then buzz off :| 05:03 CC: That's not what I meant 05:04 CC: I just, uhh, buzz 05:04 CC: When I'm nervous 05:04 CC: It's a reflex 05:05 CC: Can I like, prove my loyalty? 05:05 AT: id rather you not 05:06 AT: weve had all of two onversations 05:06 CC: I figured 05:06 AT: all itlll be is me setting a test 05:06 AT: and if you pass it yay for you 05:06 AT: but if i fall you wont fall with me 05:06 AT: i already kno tht no matter how many times i test you 05:08 CC: Well, fine, I guess 05:08 CC: I only wanted to just talk or something 05:09 CC: Not get tried for treason 05:09 AT: cant really try you for treason not the empress :| 05:09 AT: but you got your talk 05:10 CC: Umm, I didn't mean it literally 05:10 CC: Uhh, shit 05:10 CC: Yeah, I, buzz, got my talk 05:10 CC: I'm uhh -- cascadingCourtier CC gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 17:10 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Nyarla